


Так близко (So close)

by onlyforlulz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforlulz/pseuds/onlyforlulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- А вы зачастили с посещениями, - хмыкнул Джон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так близко (So close)

\- А вы зачастили с посещениями, - хмыкнул Джон, точнее, доктор Джон Уотсон, пробежав взглядом историю болезни больного, на которую был выделен отдельный большой лист бумаги, способный тягаться разве что с размерами страниц утренних газет. Однажды посетитель все же задаст вопрос, почему сведения о нем переписаны в отдельный лист из его общей карты, но и тогда Джон постарается ускользнуть от ответа, мотивируя свои действия какой-нибудь ни разу не нужной диссертацией и уникальностью ситуации. Хотя ситуация и на самом деле была уникальна - впервые в своей врачебной практике доктор Уотсон встретил человека, решившего заменить столь важный орган, как сердце. При каких обстоятельствах это произошло, он не спрашивал, да и не хотел знать. Гораздо важнее то, как посетитель чувствует себя сейчас и уметь спрогнозировать, что он будет чувствовать в будущем. Потому и неудивительно, что из-за столь оригинального подхода большинство знакомых ему врачей не хотят иметь с ним, Джоном, дело.

\- Ну что, Шерлок... Холмс, - Джон на всякий случай сверился с бумагами, хотя необходимости в этом не было никакой. - Опять по новой?

\- Снова, - буркнул тот.

\- Итак, жалобы все те же? - взгляд, мазнув по лицу пришедшего, вернулся к листу, где строчка за строчкой, на удивление аккуратным, для врача, почерком были написаны одни и те же симптомы. Разве что даты менялись. - Частые приступы тахикардии, сопровождающиеся увеличением шума агрегата?

\- Именно.

\- Ну что ж, - вздохнув, Джон встал со стула, оборачиваясь в поисках стетоскопа, - оголяйте грудь, послушаю вас на предмет каких-то нарушений работы вашего... сердца.

Пока Шерлок прилежно выполнял поручение (хотя скукой от него несло за километр), Джон наконец нашел нужный инструмент и готовился к осмотру. На самом деле, это было просто хоть какое-то действие, видимость его. Оно производилось только для того, чтобы обнадежить мистера Холмса, потому как сейчас, как и всегда, обнаружится, что сердце его находится просто в идеальном состоянии, и та странная мелодия, которую играли многочисленные сложные механизмы, все так же чудесна. Причин столь странного поведения заведомо запрограммированного сердца Джон не знал. Временами ему искренне хотелось задержать у себя этого странного человека с одной лишь только целью - слушать, как играет, поет его многогранное произведение инженерного искусства.

\- Вы разговаривали с мастером, который изготовил вам сердце? Может, он допустил какую-нибудь ошибку в расчетах? - медленно подойдя к нему, Джон вдел "наушники" стетоскопа в уши и аккуратно приложил металлический, блестящий от частого ухода диск к груди. Шерлок слабо поморщился, и Джон про себя понимающе улыбнулся - прикосновение холодного металла к коже не относится к приятным ощущениям.

\- Ошибки быть не могло, - отрывисто и как-то неожиданно зло отозвался Холмс. - Я сам сделал это сердце, оно механически безупречно.

\- Тогда причину стоит начать искать лично в вас, - озвучил Джон свои мысли, попутно вслушиваясь в звуки, издаваемые сердцем, сходные по звучанию с музыкальной шкатулкой. Хотелось остаться здесь навечно, только бы иметь возможность слушать, разбирать по нотам этот плод мысли столь гениального человека. Только этот самый человек уж точно не оценил бы такого рвения. - Тахикардия не возникает на пустом месте. Признаться честно, я не совсем уверен, что именно этот диагноз может считаться наиболее точным в вашем случае.

\- И какой же сможет? - в скучающей интонации появилась толика любопытства.

\- Его не озвучить одним словом, - легко пожал плечами Джон, кончиками пальцев удерживая стетоскоп на груди. - Возможно, у вас каждый день есть какие-то такие моменты, встречи, мысли, которые заставляют даже ваше механическое сердце стучать быстрее, - взгляд Холмса, брошенный на доктора, олицетворял собою чистое недоумение. - Скажем, ваша пассия. У вас есть возлюбленная? Возможно, все дело в ней.

\- Возлюбленной нет, - уже обычное, живое сердце доктора наполнила вдруг какая-то беспричинная радость. Боясь, что это заметит Холмс, Уотсон постарался ничем не выдать себя. - И возлюбленного тоже, если вы хотели задать такой вопрос. Вообще любви как таковой в наш продвинутый век нет. Есть лишь реакции, - на последнем слове явно уличенный Джон возмущенно вскинул взор. - Нет-нет-нет, не смотрите на меня так. Это уже давно известно, но не каждый способен это принять.

\- Хорошо, - уклончиво ответил Джон, изо всех сил стараясь не потерять нити разговора из-за столь маняще звучащего сердца Шерлока. - Тогда подумайте, после каких моментов, возможно, мыслей вам становилось хуже? Вы пробовали подвергнуть это анализу? - пальцы руки, с трудом переместившие стетоскоп чуть ниже, случайно коснулись теплой кожи, на которой еще виднелся шрам от операции. Стараясь сделать так, чтобы неожиданно сбившееся дыхание выглядело как можно более незаметно и естественно, Джон упустил тот момент, когда Шерлок сам, своей ладонью прижал замершую руку Джона к своей груди. Подняв взгляд на его лицо, Джон словно окаменел, не в силах оторвать взгляда от пронзительных глаз Холмса, да и тот не спешил отводить свой взгляд от лица доктора. Молчание несколько затянулось, ладонь Джона теплела. На маленький миг в мозгу возникла невозможная мысль, для проверки которой требовалась воистину огромная храбрость, которой у доктора в данный момент не обнаруживалось.

\- Излишне глубокому анализу я не подвергал это никогда, - как только Шерлок заговорил, в своей привычной небрежной и слегка скучающей манере, вся магия как будто бы вдруг закончилась, и Джон, явно чувствуя, что краснеет, продолжил осмотр. - Но сейчас я припоминаю, как мне на прошлой неделе стало плохо, когда я в местном пабе, находясь там по поручению одной высокопоставленной особы, совершенно случайно услышал разговоры о том, что врачам собираются урезать жалование в пользу подпитки технического прогресса. Нелогично, не правда ли? Или же, когда одна из моих поручительниц неожиданно резко отозвалась о ваших способностях к лечению, я едва смог устоять на ногах, дабы не напугать ее чрезмерным ухудшением моего состояния.

\- Думаю, что на этом все, - торопливо проговорил Джон, пока только инстинктивно догадываясь, куда клонит Холмс. Но как только металлический кружок, уже порядком согретый стараниями механического сердца, был убран с груди Холмса, равно как и ладонь Джона, неизвестным образом сумевшая выскользнуть из таких странных объятий, как ее вновь схватила рука Шерлока, причем схватила ладонь довольно крепко и даже немного больно. Стетоскоп выскользнул из ослабших пальцев другой руки. Скорее всего на зеркально чистой поверхности останутся царапины, но не это сейчас волновало Джона.

\- Вы считаете меня идиотом? - прорычал Шерлок, с силой потянув опешившего, но устоявшего на месте Джона к себе. - Вы думаете, что я не замечаю того, как странно долго вы слушаете мое сердце? Думаете, я не замечаю, что на мои жалкие проблемы вы выделили огромный лист такой дорогой сегодня бумаги? Думаете, я ничего не понимаю??? - он снова рывком потянул Джона на себя, и тот, дабы сохранить хоть сколько-нибудь небольшое расстояние между ними, уперся свободной ладонью мужчине в грудь. Ужас понимания парализующим коктейлем разлился по жилам, когда Джон неожиданно осознал, что под его пальцами механическое сердце, которое вроде бы должно оставаться холодным и беспристрастным, стучало ненормально часто и волнующе. В тот момент доктор Уотсон готов был поклясться, что чувствовал, слышал, как двигаются механизмы, перегруженные наплывом столь сильных эмоций... и понимал, что его обычное, настоящее сердце ведет себя в точности так же.

\- Скажите же что-нибудь мне, Джон! Скажите! - под расплавляющими мозг умопомрачительно низкими, хотя и угрожающе опасными интонациями голоса Шерлока рука, удерживавшая расстояние, сама собой согнулась, и Джон неожиданно оказался лицом к лицу с мужчиной, с которым он никогда бы не решился объясниться. Магия, которая вроде как закончилась давным-давно, оглушающим водопадом окатила разум Уотсона.

\- Так близко... - еле слышно выдохнул доктор, подавшись навстречу опаляющему дыханию, возможно, творимому в самой сердцевине механического сердца.


End file.
